1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular wall systems and more particularly to modular wall systems for medical and other facilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modular wall systems have become an important fixture in the design and construction of modern commercial office space. Modular wall systems allow the floor plan to be changed in a relatively easy manner, by simply moving the modular wall system as desired. The concept is based on the notion that the periphery of the space as well as a number of appropriately positioned columns therein support the full weight of the next upper floor. In this manner, the modular wall system need do nothing more than define the floor plan and delineate one office from the other, while providing a mounting location for office shelves, lighting switches, doors and the like.
To date, medical facilities have also benefitted from the versatility of modular wall system construction. However, the medical facility in some cases also requires the use of medical gases such as oxygen, as well as air and vacuum supplies for the treatment of patients or for the operation of patient-treating machines. Traditionally, this has meant that the conduits and valve arrangements used for dispensing such gases have to be manually installed following installation of the wall panel. Though generally satisfactory once installed, these manually installed medical gas units are usually simply discarded when the wall system is moved.